Henry Bolet Jr.
Henry Bolet Jr. is a character in the Nancy Drew Video game Legend of the Crystal Skull. He was played by the voice actor K. Brian Neel. Fictional Biography After his parents died when he was eight, Henry was taken in by his great uncle Bruno Bolet. Henry felt that his uncle had "shipped him out" by sending him to boarding school and military school and summer camp. At one point, he was sent to River Heights, where he became acquaintences with Ned Nickerson. When his uncle died, forcing him to go back to New Orleans, Ned felt pity for him and asked Nancy to check in on Henry while she and Bess were in the city on vacation. Nancy discovered that he had been selling off a few of his uncle's possessions (he wasn't to touch them until Bruno's debts were settled) and cornered him into confessing. He had a girlfriend named Summer, who became increasingly greedy. She was his very first girlfriend, and to keep her happy, Henry needed quick cash to buy her things. He sold some junk to Lamont Warrick, including the box the crystal skull used to be contained in and an old picture of Bruno and his dog. He promised to be a "good boy" if Nancy didn't tell on him. At the end of the game, Henry is bewildered to find that his uncle really did care for him and wanted him to have the crystal skull, as he thought that Bruno considered him to be an 'annoying family obligation'. During Nancy's summary, he is seen sitting in the cemetery, thinking it all over as Nancy says that Bruno did care, but just didn't know how to show it. Personality Henry is a rather quiet man and prefers to keep his thoughts to himself. He comes across as a little emo sometimes, but it was seen that he is really just a broken man looking for love and feeling hurt by his parents' death and great-uncle's apparent coldness. He is rather blunt and fairly cold to most people, though politely so. He is terrified that Summer will dump him, thinking that she is first girlfriend he has ever had, and probably ever will have. He is noted by Renee to be very morose, negative, and somewhat untrustworthy. Appearance Henry is a tall, well built, pale young man with dark hair and ice-blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face. Other features include arched eyebrows, high, prominent cheek bones, and dark lips. He has a tattoo on one arm. His nails are painted black. He wears a long fishnet-like glove on his right hand. He has a scar on the right side of his face. Fans have noted Henry to be quite attractive in a somber, tortured-soul kind of way. Quotes *"I'll put them ''on hold for five hours and see how ''they ''like it!" - Henry on Bruno's lawyers. *"I guess I do come across as a little... ''needy sometimes." - Henry on himself. *"And people think I'm weird." - Henry on Bruno making a model of the cemetery. *"I was naughty. Now I'll be nice." - Henry to Nancy, promising he won't sell off any more of Bruno's things. *"She's the only girlfriend I've ever had...Ever ''will ''have, probably." -Henry on why he doesn't break up with his overbearing, high-maintenance girlfriend. *"Groovy." -Henry to Nancy at the end of a conversation from time to time. *"My parents died in a car crash when I was eight. Since I had no other relatives, he took me in. Or should I say, he shipped me out. Boarding school, military camp, college, you name it. He may have looked after me, but he never spent any time with me. I didn't know him at all." -Henry on his relationship (or rather his lack therof) with Bruno. Notes *Dr. Predoviciu the wood specialist in Danger on Deception Island whom Nancy calls, looks identical to the painting of Henry's mother. It is impossible for her to be the same woman, as she died when Henry was eight.Category:Characters Gallery